


Bound by Fate

by Ranger_of_Estel



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Friendship, I'm still angry the show didn't address how either of them would react to the other, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranger_of_Estel/pseuds/Ranger_of_Estel
Summary: In the aftermath of Crisis Sara recieves a message from Earth 37. Is this a chance to re-connect with something she lost, or just asking for more heartache?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Bound by Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to PersonInThePalace for beta reading this one!

* * *

Sara sits in her office, trying to clear her thoughts now that the ship is quiet. “Captain, I have a message from the Waverider of Earth 74. Would you like to hear it?” Gideon’s voice breaks her attention from the paperwork in her hands.

“Sure.” She sighs, setting the papers down before looking up at the screen expectantly.

Mick doesn’t greet her, instead it’s Leonard’s voice. “Captain Lance, I am the A.I. for the Waverider of my earth. We met during the Crisis. I am unsure if you will have retained your memories, but I wanted to offer our services, should they ever be needed.” His voice quiets a little, “It was good to hear Sara’s voice again…I would be happy to return the favor should you ever desire it.”

“They left a way for me to contact them if you would like, Captain. ” Gideon states as the message ends.

“Thank you,” Sara curses the way her voice wavers. “Perhaps another time.” Maybe someday, when she can speak to the voice of the man she loved without it feeling like a dagger in her chest. A reminder of the gaping hole the Oculus left. But now, with Ollie’s death still so fresh and the return of so many she once thought lost…she just can’t bear the thought.

xxXxx

Sara sits in her study, glaring at the map spread out before her. They have to find a way into the fortress, but every plan she’s made brings a new stumbling point. She groans, running her hand through her hair once more. As she sets it back on the desk her eyes are drawn to where the lamplight reflects off the silver ring on her hand. Hesitating only a moment before glancing to the ceiling. “Gideon, can you still contact the Waverider on Earth 74?”

“Of course, Captain. Just a moment,” she replies.

“Captain Lance,” Leonard’s voice drawls over the speakers. “I was beginning to think my message hadn’t made it through.”

Sara offers a half smile he cannot see. “I apologize. The crisis left a trail of messes that had to be cleaned up.”

“Not surprising to hear. What can I do for you?” he responds easily.

“Well, I’m hoping you can assist me in breaking in somewhere,” she replies, motioning to the map. “I’ll have Gideon send you the schematic.”

He chuckles, “t hen it would be my pleasure, Captain.” She has to remind herself this is just an A.I. not the man who once stood beside her. And yet, it takes no time for the pair to fall into sync . By the time the call ends Sara has a solid plan, promising to call back with the results once the mission is over and she has a free moment.

xxXxx

It’s just over a week when she calls back, explaining the details of the mission while drinking Mick’s latest theft in her office. “I can’t thank you enough for your help.”

She can almost hear him shrug. “It felt good to have a project other than keeping Mick alive.”

Sara laughs at that. “And how is he, your Mick?”

“Still writing or drinking.” Len sighs. “He’s changed from romance to writing about world ending antimatter and seven heroes saving the day. And I quote, ‘It’s not stealing an idea if no one remembers what ‘appened.’”

“Now that you mention it.” Sara’s eyes narrow. “How do you know what happened?”

“I wondered if you were going to get around to asking.” There’s a familiar smugness in his tone. “After the first few times the team changed the timeline, I developed a program that would retain altered time as data in my memory bank. The Crisis functioned no differently.”

Sara chuckles. “Of course you did.” She shakes her head. “If your Legends were anything like mine, it got put to good use.”

“Captain Hunter was always careful, so were yo-“ he cuts off, pausing only a moment. “My Sara…at least with what could be controlled.”

“Rip Hunter, careful?” she scoffs. “Your world must have been pretty different indeed.”

“Rip?” She can hear the disdain in Leonard’s voice. “I only tolerated the man’s presence for Miranda’s sake….” He pauses. “You mean your Waverider was captained by Rip?” Sara hums an affirmative as she takes another swig of her drink. “That is…deeply unfortunate.”

“An opinion you often shared…or at least, that my Leonard did.” She shakes her head. “They never got along.”

“My Sara and Miranda were always close.” There’s almost sadness in his voice. “I’m **sorry** you missed that.”

She shrugs. “Eh, I got a lot of good things here.” _I got you._

“Captain Lance,” Gideon cuts in. “Your presence is requested in the galley.”

“Duty calls,” Leonard drawls.

“Always.” Sara tosses a fond smile to the screen. “Until next time, then?”

“You know where to find me.” She could swear he’s smirking.

xxXxx

Her calls grow in frequency; sometimes for help, sometimes just to talk. She learns that his Miranda died at the Oculus, the Time Bureau was never created, and it was his Sara that who died defeating Mallus. In return she tells him about her Leonard, about Rip’s crazy schemes, about how she nearly lost control to the death totem.

They exchange ridiculous stories about their crews. Dumb changes made to the timeline that no one else will ever know. And sometimes they simply talk, just to hear the other’s voice. Until somewhere along the way they stop hearing the ghost of what they lost and find something completely new in its place. A not so unlikely friendship across lifetimes.

And while in both worlds the Oculus was destroyed; sometimes they think there is something deeper at work. Something that draws them together. That some people are simply _meant_ to be, regardless of the form the relationship takes. And frankly, neither of them are complaining…not this time.


End file.
